


The Ring to His Heart

by snacc__daddy



Series: Jacky-boy and Danny-boy [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, not all of the characters above are in all of the chapters, past/mentioned abuse, sugar gay, trigger warning for mentioned/past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc__daddy/pseuds/snacc__daddy
Summary: This is a prompt that I found online, It's somewhere in this link: https://www.pinterest.com/blosom2063/book-ideas/Almost everyone is born with a ring on their finger, and the color changes depending on the emotion of their soulmate; Red is anger, yellow is happy, green is envy, blue is sadness, dark red is fear, white is shock, and dark blue is pain. Gray could be considered to be 'neutral' or no prevalent emotions.When you meet your soulmate the ring turns pink, but, when they die, the ring turns black and falls off of the wearers finger, becoming dust. I added some more emotions and their colors, just to cover things that I think will happen in this fic before I've even begun to write it.I also added some things in this fic about Jack's character, I don't know whether they're true or not, so, bare with me about that, and the trigger warning is in the additional tags





	1. Before They Met Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the mood-color ratio thing again, I'll be putting it in the beginning of all of the chapters, just for reference:
> 
> Red is anger, yellow is happy, green is envy, blue is sadness, dark red is fear, white is shock, and dark blue is pain. Gray could be considered to be 'neutral' or no prevalent emotions.

Daniel.

Ever since he was born, Daniel harbored an almost unhealthy obsession with the ring that he was born with on his left ring finger. His parents were also born with the rings, though some of their friends hadn't been born with them. The fact that only a select amount of people were born with the rings had greatly intrigued both Daniel and his parents since before he could remember. People had claimed that it had something to do with genetics, or it some sort of scientific base to it, but they had been disproven as many children who had been born with the rings were birthed from parents who hadn't been born with them. It seemed to occur randomly, as, even children born to two parents who had been born with the rings have been born without them.

Both himself and his parents had come to realize that his ring, and when it would change colors, took on an almost regular schedule, or pattern. When Daniel was at school, it would either be gray or yellow, it would depend on the day on whether or not it was yellow or gray. Within the first few hours of him getting home from school, it would either be dark red or blue and the color that it would be would also depend on the day. As Daniel and his soulmate got older the dark red started to fade, as it was replaced with a lighter shade of red, which Daniel's parents would tell him would signify anger.

This is when Daniel's parents told him what all of the other colors meant; red signified anger, yellow signified happy, green signified envy, though that had only shown up on his ring a handful of times, blue signified sadness, dark red signified fear, white signified shock, dark blue signified pain while gray signifies nothingness, or where not one single emotion is prevalent. After being given this bit of information Daniel started to piece together or tried to, what his soulmates life must be like, just by going with how the colors of his ring have been changing between the same few colors for what seemed to be his entire life.

He guessed that his soulmate didn't have a good home life, as the ring was only 'violent' or 'bad' emotions while Daniel was at home and when he assumed that his soulmate was also home. He also assumed that one of the only things that made his soulmate happy or made his soulmate feel safe, was going to school, or whatever it was that they did during the day while Daniel was at school.

As he got older and older, Daniel's obsession with his ring began to dwindle and dwindle until it was barely there. Though, he would still always notice when the ring would change color as if it were a subconscious instinct to check the ring as frequently as possible. So he did, but when it was time to go off to the war, his ring slipped from his notice, as if it weren't connected to his body any longer.


	2. Before They Met Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is anger, yellow is happy, green is envy, blue is sadness, dark red is fear, white is shock, and dark blue is pain. Gray could be considered to be 'neutral' or no prevalent emotions.

Jack.

Jack, in a word, was indifferent towards the ring, that he was born with, on his finger. Neither of his parents had been born with the ring, so neither of them had talked to him about what the different colors meant. Though, his grandmother had been born with the ring, so she was his main source of information about the infamous ring that neither of his parents bothered to talk about. He learned what all, or mostly all, of the colors meant, and he, after a few years, realized that the most prevalent colors that his ring would turn were yellow and gray. He was slightly jealous when his grandmother told him that yellow meant that his soulmate was happy. As that was an emotion that he neither could relate to or remember a time when he truly felt it.

But, as he got older and as his parents began to fight more and more, and would drag him into their fights more frequently, one of the only things that he looked forward too was looking at his ring and seeing it's yellow shine. But, the day that he saw that the ring was blue all day, he asked his grandmother about what this color meant, as his ring had never been that color before. When she told him that blue meant sadness, his curiosity was piqued, when it was blue for the second day in a row, he began to feel more concerned than curious.

But, his thoughts soon drifted from the ring on his finger as his parents started to become more violent towards one another and even towards himself, though, he wasn't surprised by it though, as their violent behavior had been continually getting worse and worse for years. His grandmother tried to step in, to his relief, though neither of his parents would listen to her and he was stuck living with them and their abusive, and violent behavior.

Before he was old enough to go off to war, and while his parents were increasingly violent towards him, the only thing that he looked forward too was when he got the chance to look at his ring. His parents had even gone as far as too threatening to cut off his finger that had the ring on it, as they had noticed that his ring was one of the things that had made him less miserable while he was living under their roof.

When he went to war, it seemed as though his interest in his ring had only increased, as he wondered if he would meet his soulmate during his time deployed in the war. As he had never tried to fool himself into thinking that his, well, illegal thoughts about other men was just a phase. He had known from a rather young age that he wasn't like any of the other boys that he knew, as when he was going through puberty all of his thoughts weren't consumed by women, but by other men.

Knowing how people treated people like him, he kept those feelings to himself and tried to act as 'normal' as possible. He even went so far as to date a girl throughout most of high school, even losing his virginity to her while thinking about one of the boys in his English class to 'get the job done'.

But when his ring stayed a dark blue for days, and weeks on end, Jack thought that he was going to lose his soulmate before he even got the chance to meet them, but, when the ring changed from dark blue to gray, he as relieved that he hadn't. But, he was more curious and concerned than anything, wanting to know what had caused his soulmate so much pain for such a long period of time.


	3. When They Met Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is anger, yellow is happy, green is envy, blue is sadness, dark red is fear, white is shock, and dark blue is pain. Gray could be considered to be 'neutral' or no prevalent emotions.

Daniel.

When he came home from the war with only one leg, he expected that people would have respected him for losing a limb for his country, or they would at least be somewhat decent towards him. But all that he got when he got home from war was a job at the S.S.R. where he was mocked by everyone there, other than Peggy Carter, but she was probably mocked even more than he was, just because she was a woman.

Because of this, Peggy and Daniel quickly got along and soon after became friends, seeing as no one else in the office would so much as exchange words with either of them without sprinkling in a few insults or jokes at their expense.

"Who's that?" Daniel asks Peggy, pointing at a blonde man, with piercing blue eyes, who seems to be around their age, walking into the office with a black hat on his head, wearing a long, tan jacket and a pair of nice, expensive shoes.

"I don't know, he must be a new Agent," Peggy says before she turns and walks back to her desk, which is the one behind Daniels. "he seems familiar though, for some odd reason, I must have seen him somewhere before, but I can't remember where." She adds as she sits down at her desk.

"Ah, you must be Jack Thompson, nice to meet you." Chief Dooley says, walking out of his office and towards the blonde man looking around the office for either someone or something. "Everyone, this is Agent Jack Thompson." He adds, raising his voice to get the attention of everyone else in the office. "Make him feel at home." He adds before he says something quietly to Jack before the two of them walk back into his office.

"Oh, I don't know how I forgot, I saw his file on Dooley's office yesterday when I was giving him some coffee," Peggy says, sounding slightly disappointed in herself, as Daniel spins around in his chair to look at the other Agent.

"Well, guess we'll be working with him for now on," Daniel says, secretly hoping that this Agent Jack Thompson person won't be like the other Agents in the office, and actually treat him and Peggy with the respect that he believes that both of them deserve. "Do you think he'll actually be helpful?" He asks as he knows that the only two Agents that actually do their job and then some, are him and Peggy.

"Possibly," Peggy says with an unsure nod of her head, hoping that Agent Thompson will turn out to be a useful addition to their agency, but she isn't sure yet, as she hasn't had the opportunity to work with him yet.

"Carter, Sousa, come here," Dooley calls out from his office.

With a quiet sigh, Sousa gets up from his chair, crutch in hand, as Peggy does the same, minus the crutch, before the two Agents walk towards Dooley's office, the only sounds being the clack of Peggy's heels and Daniel's crutch against the tile floor. "This is the S.S.R.'s newest Agent, make him feel at home," Dooley says almost as soon as the two Agents walk into his office.

"Agent Jack Thompson, nice to meet you," Jack says, holding his left hand out to Daniel.

"Agent Daniel Sousa, it's nice to meet you too," Daniel says with a somewhat fake smile on his face, as he shakes Jacks hand quickly before he lets go and drops his hand back down to his side, but not before noticing that the other man has the ring on his finger and that it's a light, almost translucent, yellow.

"Agent Peggy Carter, it's a pleasure to meet you," Peggy says, holding her hand out to Jack, who, reluctantly, to say the least, takes her hand and gives it a limp shake before pulling his hand back down to his side.

"Help settle him in, now get out." Chief Dooley says before he sits down at his desk before Peggy and Daniel lead Jack out of the office.

"This desk over here is empty," Daniel says as they walk out to where the rest of the Agents' desk are, gesturing towards the one empty desk with his left hand before he lets out a loud gasp before quickly pulling his hand back to his side before gesturing with his right hand.

"Is something wrong, Sousa, was it?" Jack asks, confused as to what caused Daniel to draw his hand back so quickly.

"No, no," Daniel says, shaking his head. "this desk is free, let either of us know if you need something." He adds before he quickly walks back to his desk, leaving both Jack and Peggy behind, both rather confused.


	4. When They Met Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is anger, yellow is happy, green is envy, blue is sadness, dark red is fear, white is shock, and dark blue is pain. Gray could be considered to be 'neutral' or no prevalent emotions.

Jack.

Jack had been prepared for the war to end, but he wasn't prepared for what would happen when he got home. He had expected respect, not a lot, as he hadn't lost any limbs or any loved ones during the war, but not as much as he got, and how much he wrongfully got. Though, he never told anyone about the truth of what actually happened in Okinawa, and why he didn't deserve to have the Navy Cross that he has received. 

When he received news that he had gotten a job as an Agent at the Strategic Scientific Reserve, he was ecstatic, as he had wanted something to do with his life ever since he had gotten home from the war. He was excited that he had been chosen to work for the S.S.R., as he had heard whispers that it was like the police department, but it was given the more, unique, cases. 

So, when the day came for him to finally start his job at the S.S.R., he decided to wear his best hat, best jacket, and his best pair of shoes, as he wanted to make the best impression of himself as possible. When he walks into the room, he walks into the center, looking around, as he was told when he got there to find someone named 'Chief Roger Dooley'. He makes quick eye contact with a brown-haired man and woman who seem to be whispering about something.

He raises his left hand slightly before looking down at it, and that's when he notices that the ring on his ring finger is now a bright shade pink, rather than the subdued shade of yellow that it was earlier. He lets out an almost inaudible sight, though he can't tell whether or not it's a sigh of relief or if it's something else, before he lowers his hand back to his side, as he continues to look around the large, office-type room for Chief Dooley.

"Ah, you must be Jack Thompson, nice to meet you." Chief Dooley says, walking out of what Jack assumes to be his office and towards Jack "Everyone, this is Agent Jack Thompson." He adds, raising his voice to get the attention of everyone else in the office. "Make him feel at home." He adds. "Follow me, we have some things to go over." He says to Jack before he starts towards his office, Jack following closely behind him.

"Thanks for coming," Chief Dooley says as him and Jack get into his private office. "what have you heard about the S.S.R.?" He adds, wanting to know how much Jack knows about his agency.

"Not that much, to be perfectly honest," Jack answers honestly, as even though he had heard some things about the S.S.R., he didn't really know how the agency operated and what types of cases it took on.

"Good," Chief Dooley says with a nod of his head, sitting down at his desk as Jack does the same, sitting on one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk from him. "you got a Navy Cross in the military?" He asks, and Jack can't tell whether he sounds impressed or uninterested.

"Yes, I did," Jack says, the memories coming back, trying not to let his guilt get the best of him.

"Alright, here, looks over these files and let me know what you think should be done." Chief Dooley says, slamming a stack of files down onto his desk, which Jack quickly grabs and pulls towards him. "Carter, Sousa, come here!" Dooley yells, making Jack jump slightly from the sudden volume, but he recovers quickly, standing from his chair as the other Agents make their way into the office. "This is the S.S.R.'s newest Agent, make him feel at home," He adds almost as soon as the two previously mentioned Agents walk into his office.

"Agent Jack Thompson, nice to meet you," Jack says, holding his left hand out to Daniel, not noticing that he held out his left hand rather than his right, assuming that this is the man who's his soulmate, as he has never found himself to be attracted to the other gender, so, to him, it would only make sense for it to be him.

"Agent Daniel Sousa, it's nice to meet you too," Daniel says with a somewhat fake smile on his face, which Jack almost clocks immediately, as he shakes Jacks hand quickly before he lets go and drops his hand back down to his side, but not before noticing that the other man has the ring on his finger and that it's a light, almost translucent, yellow, which Jack notices as well as he drops his own hand.

"Agent Peggy Carter, it's a pleasure to meet you," Peggy says, holding her hand out to Jack, who, reluctantly, to say the least, as he doesn't have any interest in her, takes her hand and gives it a limp shake before pulling his hand back down to his side.

"Help settle him in, now get out." Chief Dooley says before he sits down at his desk before Peggy and Daniel start to leave his office, but not before Daniel signals for Jack to follow them, which he does almost automatically, shutting Dooley's office door shut behind him.

"This desk over here is empty," Daniel says as him and Peggy walk out to where the rest of the Agents' desk are, Jack following shortly behind them, gesturing towards the one empty desk with his left hand before he lets out a loud gasp before quickly pulling his hand back to his side before gesturing with his right hand.

"Is something wrong, Sousa, was it?" Jack asks, confused as to what caused Daniel to draw his hand back so quickly, not knowing why he's as interested and as concerned as he is about what caused the other man to gasp so loudly.

"No, no," Daniel says, shaking his head. "this desk is free, let either of us know if you need something." He adds before he quickly walks back to his desk, leaving both Jack and Peggy behind, both rather confused.

"Welcome to the S.S.R.," Peggy says with a polite smile before she follows Daniel back over to his desk, no doubt about to question him about what had just caused him to act so strangely.

"Thanks," Jack says well after Peggy has walked away, both confused and intrigued by his new colleague who might also be his soulmate.


	5. Working Together Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is anger, yellow is happy, green is envy, blue is sadness, dark red is fear, white is shock, and dark blue is pain. Gray could be considered to be 'neutral' or no prevalent emotions.

Daniel.

Ever since he had connected the dots that his soulmate was his new coworker, Jack Thompson, Daniel had begun to try and not talk to the other agent, unless it was absolutely necessary, of course. Peggy had noticed this almost instantly, as she knew that Daniel was a nice guy and that under normal circumstances he would have tried to help Jack feel 'at home' in the office. Which is why she decided to confront him about it, not to make him angry, but to know why he was avoiding the new guy as if he were the new plague.

"Daniel, may I ask you something?" Peggy asks one day during their lunch break, taking a few steps closer to where Daniel is sitting at his desk, eating his own lunch, as she does so.

"Sure," Daniel answers with a shrug, not seeing the issue with her asking him what he assumes to be a friendly, possibly professional, question, as he shifts his attention from his lunch to the other agent.

"Why have you been avoiding Thompson as if he's the plague?" Peggy asks, which instantly caused the other agent to stiffen and look around the office as if to make sure that no one else was listening in on their conversation.

All of the other agents, Jack Thompson included, were on the opposite side of the office, all seeming to be enthralled with something or other, not their either Daniel or Peggy care enough to investigate though. "No one's listening in on our conversation if that's what you're worried about," Peggy says, taking a seat on the edge of Daniel's desk, though Daniel does notice that she lowers her voice slightly. "So, really, what is it about him that's making you avoid him?" She asks again, curious as to Daniel's reasoning why.

"I, uh, it's nothing, no reason," Daniel says, lying through his teeth and both him and Peggy both know that his lie wasn't going to convince Peggy for a second.

"I'm not going to tell anyone why, Daniel, I'm just concerned, it isn't like you to just completely avoid someone," She says, being fully honest with him, not knowing what else to say about it that will get him to tell her.

Daniel let out a sigh before he began speaking, "Well, the first day that he came to work here, after Dooley introduced us to him, and when I showed him his desk, when I looked down at my ring," He pauses for a second, almost instinctively looking down at the ring on his ring finger, which was currently a mix of green and blue, which confused him, but he decided not to talk about it. "it was pink. He uh, he's my soulmate." He adds with a sigh, hoping that Peggy won't turn him in, noticing that she's also looking down at the ring on her finger, which looks to be a mix of yellow and what seems to be gray.

"Oh, well, I wasn't expecting you to say that," Peggy says honestly, as she hadn't expected Daniel to be queer, but it's not something that people are open about unless they have a death wish. "Don't worry, I won't turn you in, it would be hypocritically of me to do so," She adds, wanting Daniel to know that he's not alone, though she doesn't know if it will help his situation, in her experience it has always helped to know that you're not alone in a tough situation.

"What?" Daniel asks, sounding completely shocked, as he looks up at Peggy, who simply nods her head in response as the other agents begin to disperse, signaling the end of their lunch break.

"Let's finish this conversation later, are you doing anything after your shift tonight?" Peggy asks as she gets up from Daniel's desk and takes a few small steps back towards her own desk.

"No, why?" He asks, slightly confused by her question and the sudden change in conversation topic.

"Great, come over to my house for dinner, you can meet Angie," Peggy says before she walks the rest of the way back to her desk before sitting down in her chair, looking at Daniel, waiting for his answer. "If you want that is," She adds, not wanting Daniel to feel as if she's forcing him to come over to her house.

"Who's --?" Daniel says, answering his own question before he has even fully asked it, assuming that this Angie that Peggy has just mentioned is her soulmate. "I'll be there." He adds with a nod of his head before both him and Peggy dive back into their work, neither noticing the somewhat longing glances that Jack was giving them before he himself also starts his work again.

~*~

"You must be Daniel," Angie says with a wide smile on her face as Daniel walks into the kitchen of Peggy and Angie's house, following behind Peggy, who walks straight over to Angie to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"And you must be Angie, it's a pleasure to meet you," Daniel says with a small, yet genuine, smile on his face before Angie walks over to him and envelops him in a hug, shocking him for a second before he reciprocates with the arm that isn't holding his crutch.

"I've heard a lot about you," Angie says as she pulls away from Daniel and takes a few steps back, so now she's closer to Peggy once more.

"All good I hope," Daniel says with a small laugh, though he is being honest, as he hopes that Peggy talks about him positively if she talks about him at all when they're not at the office together.

"Of course," Peggy says with a smile on her face before she turns in the direction of a room that is off of the kitchen. "Do you want to go into the living room? We can sit and talk." She suggests, assuming that Daniel's leg is bothering him from being cooped up in the office all day.

"Sure," Daniel says with a nod before he follows Peggy and Angie into the living room before sitting down on the closest couch to the door that leads into the room, as his prosthetic leg had been bothering him and little extra that day.

"So, Jack Thompson, huh," Peggy says as she and Angie sit down next to each other on the couch directly across from where Daniel has chosen to sit down. "I didn't expect that, but it's not awful, at least it's not Krzeminski." She adds with a slight laugh, causing Daniel to laugh at her joke which is completely lost on Angie, who just looks at Peggy with what Daniel can only describe as 'love eyes'.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Daniel answers with a sigh as he sits back in his seat, thinking that he did luck out in that regard. "But, I don't know what to do, because surely he would have noticed as well." He adds, knowing that Jack's ring would have turned pink as well when the two of them first met.

"He might not have noticed it, it doesn't stay pink for very long," Angie says, knowing that she didn't notice hers turn pink the first time that she and Peggy met, though, it does turn pink when you touch your soulmate, that's how she discovered that her and Peggy were soulmates. "Have you touched him? And not in a dirty way, before you try and make that dirty. Any handshakes or anything? Because your ring turns pink when you touch your soulmate as well." She adds, not knowing whether or not Daniel was aware of that information.

"Oh really? I didn't know that." Daniel says, answering honestly, as he was never told by anyone that that was true, or that it was even a thing. "Huh," He adds, not knowing what else to say as he absorbs the new information.

"So, I suggest that you try and get him to give you a handshake, or, uh, something like that, but make sure that his hand with the ring is facing him, so he can see it when it turns pink," Angie suggests, sitting up slightly, as if the conversation has just now piqued her interest.

"OR, you could talk to him," Peggy says, knowing that Angie loves more out there, and, theatrical ideas, but having met Jack and being able to gauge his character slightly, she assumes that it would be best for Daniel to just be straight with him about it.

"I don't know what I should do, both of those are good ideas, I just don't know him well enough to know which would be the best thing to do," Daniel says with a sigh, wishing that Jack would just make the first move and talk to him about their soulmate 'predicament'.

"That's a good point," Peggy says as Angie gets up and takes a few steps back towards the kitchen. "What're you doing?" She asks, confused as to why her girlfriend got up all of a sudden.

"Well, someone has to cook dinner and I think that someone should be me. No offense, English, but you're not the best chef." Angie says with a giggle before she leaves the room and goes into the kitchen to start cooking dinner, but before long she walks back in, this time her attention trained on Daniel. "Spaghetti and meatballs alright with you?" She asks, not wanting to make something just to have him not like it.

"That sounds great, thank you," Daniel says with a nod and smile before Angie leaves again, this time actually to begin cooking the three of them dinner. "How long have you two been together?" He asks Peggy casually, wanting to start a conversation, and without anything else to talk about, that is what he decided to go with.

"A few months now, five or six maybe," Peggy says with a fond smile on her face as they hear Angie turn on the radio and music begins to softly play throughout the large house, though, it's not loud enough for Peggy and Daniel to pick up on the words, just the beat of the song.

~*~

"That spaghetti was amazing Angie, thank you so much for having me over," Daniel says a little over two and a half hours later, as him, Peggy and Angie are all sat at their dining room table, all having finished their dinner and all are slowly draining their glasses of wine, all having been wrapped up in the same conversation for the past thirty minutes, the time having been forgotten an hour or so ago.

"It was our pleasure," Angie says with a smile as she looks over at Peggy for a few seconds before she looks back over at Daniel before her eyes fall on the clock behind her. "Wow, it's really late." She says after having read on the clock that it's thirty minutes past nine. "You have to stay the night." She says, looking at Daniel once again.

"I couldn't, you two have already done too much for me tonight as it is," Daniel says as both he and Angie stand from their chairs, him relying heavily on his crutch. "I can find a taxi to take me back to my apartment," He adds, though he doesn't like the thought of spending all of the money that it would take for him to have a taxi bring him to his apartment that was at least thirty minutes away.

"No, you can stay the night, Daniel, it's absolutely fine, we have enough guest bedrooms." Peggy says as she stands and begins to pile all of the plates together, saying a quiet 'thank you' to Daniel after he passes her his.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asks, knowing that he would be spending the night at their house, he just wants to make sure that it's absolutely fine with the both of them before he agrees to it.

"Of course!" Angie says before she grabs all three of their plates and brings them into the kitchen and, Daniel assumes this anyways, places them into the sink before walking back into the kitchen. "Follow me, I can show you what room you can stay in." She says before she walks out of the room again, this time both Peggy and Daniel following after her.

After taking a few turns down a hallway past the kitchen Angie arrives at a room, which seems to be the closest room to both the kitchen and the dining room, before she opens the door and steps inside, Peggy and Daniel following closely behind her. "You can stay in this room, neither of us have used it but I cleaned it a few days ago," Angie says as Daniel takes a seat at the foot of the bed, instantly noticing how comfortable the bed is.

"Thank you," Daniel says with a smile before he stands back up, not wanting to seem rude. "And if it's alright with you, I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm pretty tired." He adds, hoping that he's not being rude but he's being honest and he does want to go to sleep.

"Yeah, that's fine, if you get hungry or thirsty just help yourself to anything that's in the kitchen," Peggy says with a nod of her head before she looks around and realizes that this bedroom doesn't have a bathroom connected to it. "And if you have to use the bathroom, it's down the hall, three doors down on the left." She adds, not wanting him to have to look around the house for a bathroom. "And if there's anything else that you might need, our bedroom is upstairs, to the right and three doors down." She adds, wanting to make him feel at home while he's there.

"Thank you, so much, for tonight," Daniel says with a nod and a smile before he sits back down on the bed as Peggy and Angie walk back to the door of the guest bedroom that he'll be using for the night. "Good night." He adds as he leans his crutch against the side of the bed.

"Good night, Daniel." Angie says as she and Peggy walk out of the room, shutting the door softly behind them as she does so.


	6. Working Together Part 2

Jack.

Having almost immediately realized that the one and only Daniel Sousa was his soulmate, he instantly became on edge while at the office, not knowing how to act around the other agents, let alone Daniel. So, taking the morally low ground, he decided that, like all of the other agents, other than Peggy of course, he decided that he was going to taunt both Daniel and Peggy as if to fit in with the majority. He, internally anyway, knew that this wasn't a good idea, it was probably one of the worst things that he could have gone with when dealing with his soulmate.

Thinking about Daniel, even in a completely professional sense, made Jack feel things that he didn't even know that he was possible of feeling, especially for another person, let alone a man. Jack had never been in 'denial' over his sexuality, he had always known that he was attracted to women. and when he got into high school is when he first discovered that he was also attracted to men. There had been one guy, in particular, a jock, a football player that was a year older than Jack, and, they had their fair share of X rated moments together, to say the least.

"Thompson, Sousa, both of you, in here, now." Chief Dooley says, pulling Jack from his thoughts before he got up and made his way to Chief Dooley's office, not wanting to keep the Chief waiting.

"What's going on?" Jack asks after both him and Daniel got into the office, wanting to know why he and Daniel were called into the Chief's office.

"I have a case for you two, it's top secret." Chief Dooley says before he walks around both Jack and Daniel to close his office door, not wanting any of the other Agents to overhear their conversation. 

"And why isn't Carter being trusted with this as well?" Daniel asks, sounding offended that Peggy isn't in the office with them.

"I am," Peggy says as she walks into the office, shutting the door behind her as she does so. "sorry for being late, I was following up on that lead that I told you about." She adds, directing this at Chief Dooley.

"And how did it go?" Chief Dooley asks, sounding almost as if he forgot that the other two agents were in the room with them.

"So, what is this case about?" Jack asks, not wanting to waste any more time than necessary, half of his mind thinking about the case and the other thinking about how close Daniel is standing to him.

"A building, just outside of town, collapsed in on itself at around one in the morning, but all of the people inside miraculously survived. All five people came out of a collapsed building without so much as a scratch, but when they all came out their veins had started turning purple and after a few days their behavior started to be erratic, and unusual from their usual behavior." Peggy begins explaining before Chief Dooley got the chance, as she had been out all morning following up on some of the leads that he had given her when he first gave her the case. "So, the question is, what is making their veins turn purple and how is that influencing their behavior." She adds, summing up what she had just told Jack and Daniel, before turning to look at Chief Dooley. "Only one of the leads that you gave me came up with something remotely useful, and even if I did use it, it would be reaching at best." She adds as she had assumed that Chief Dooley would have repeated the same question he had asked before Jack had cut off their conversation.

"Where should we start?" Jack asks, eager to start working on the case so his mind can be occupied enough to stop all of the thoughts about him and Daniel that are currently passing through it.


	7. The New Case Part 1

Daniel.

"Where should we start?" Jack asks, causing Daniel to turn his attention from Peggy to the other male agent.

"I guess the lead the Carter deems relevant." Chief Dooley says with a shrug of his shoulders, seeming to be at a loss as to how they should proceed with the case. "Report back if you find anything useful." He says with a nod of his head, almost to signal for the three agents to leave his office.

"Alright, Marge, what do you got?" Jack asks while they walk out of Chief Dooley's office, Daniel shutting the door softly behind the three of them.

"I found a family member of one of the victims who is claiming to know more than us, and local law enforcement, she lives less than twenty minutes away from here," Peggy answers as she leads the two male agents into the break room before she pours herself a cup of coffee. "Like what I told Dooley, none of the other leads that he gave me didn't turn up anything useful." She adds before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Anything else you should tell us before we go talk to this lady?" Jack asks, slightly leaning against the counter closest to the coffee maker, crosser his arms over his broad chest as he does so.

"As in we, I assume you mean the three of us, and yes, all of the victims were men in their mid-to-late thirties, all of them had wives and children, and they all worked in the building that collapsed, it was an old factory of some sort," Peggy answers, placing her coffee cup on the closest available place on the counter that she could.

"Why would we need all three of us to go?" Jack asks, causing both Daniel and Peggy to turn and look at him, almost not believing that he had just asked that.

"Because we're all assigned to this case, Thompson," Daniel says, as he's both annoyed that Jack doesn't understand that but also wouldn't mind just him and Jack working on a case together. "Dooley wouldn't have assigned all three of us to this case if he thought that just two of us could do it." He adds, knowing that if Dooley's judgment was brought up Jack wouldn't question it anymore.

"Alright, let's go question her then," Jack says, sounding almost bothered that all three of them have to go and question whoever this woman that Peggy found is. 

~*~

"Thank you for having us, Mrs. Wildds," Peggy says as she sits down on one of the chairs across from the oak desk that Mrs. Wildds, Peggy's supposed lead in the case, is sitting at, with Jack sitting on the chair to Peggy's left and Daniel on the one on her right.

"Any time." Mrs. Wildds, a woman in her early thirties with light brown hair, kind and bright blue eyes, and soft facial features. "I assume that you're here to talk to me about my husband, and what happened to him and his colleagues." She adds, eyes flittering between Peggy, Jack, and Daniel, as she does so.

"Yes, what can you tell us about what happened?" Daniel asks, taking the reigns from Peggy slightly, not wanting to make her do all of the work, as all three of them were assigned to work on the case, not just Peggy.

"Well, Sam, my husband, left for work earlier, something about a new product needing to do a test run first thing in the morning, he left before me or the boys even woke up. He, uh, he called around lunchtime, like he normally does, to tell me how his day was going, though he was complaining about his joints and entire body hurting all over, though he wouldn't say if there was a reason for the pain, we talked until his lunch break was over and then we hung him, he told me that he would be home later than usual too, but I wasn't expecting him to get home at one in the morning." Mrs. Wildds explains, eyes getting slightly watery as she continues talking about her now deceased husband.

"Why did he get home so late? Didn't the building collapse around four, or four-thirty?" Peggy asks, sounding both confused and interested in this new revelation.

"Yes, supposedly, but he didn't come home until around one, I remember that because I always stay up and wait for him when he comes home late so we can talk about the day and maybe have a drink or two before we go to sleep, but this time I fell asleep around eleven and I was woken up by him slamming the front door shut." She answers, sounding as if talking about it is transporting her back to the day it happened. "But, I don't know why he got home so late, he just said that he had lost track of time, but by this time the veins on his wrists and lower arms had become a prominent purple, and when I asked him about them he simply said that he didn't know before he went to bed." She adds with a final shrug of her shoulders.

"What do you know that we don't, Mrs. Wildds?" Daniel asks, trying to not sound as if he's trying to press her for answers, but he wants to know why she has more information than them, and what that information is.

"I found this," She says before she opens one of the drawers of the oak desk and pulls out a thick manila folder with 'CLASSIFIED" written in bright red letters across the front of it, that seems to be filled with a whole bunch of different files. "on his bedside table the day after he passed, I looked through it, I know that I shouldn't have, with it saying classified and all, but with the factory having blown up, I didn't think it would matter all that much, but oh was I wrong. Here." She says before she hands the thick manila folder over to Peggy, who accepts it gratefully, opening it up almost immediately, who reads a couple of lines on the first piece of paper before closing the folder once again.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wildds, would you like this back once we close the case?" Peggy asks, standing up, which signals to both Jack and Daniel that she has found what she came here for, and they quickly follow her lead, Mrs. Wildds standing up slowly and last out of the four of them.

"No, I have no use for it, thank you for the offer though." Mrs. Wildds says as she starts to walk towards the office doors, signaling that she has also discussed what she was aiming to discuss with the agents. "Thank you for coming." She adds with a soft, yet somewhat fake, smile as she opens one of the doors of the office and signals that the agents walk out, which they do, with her behind them. "Do come back if you have any other questions, I will try to the best of my ability to answer them." She says with a nod.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wildds, we can see ourselves out," Peggy says with a polite smile and after Mrs. Wildds gives a quick nod of approval, Peggy leads the two male agents towards the front door and wastes no time in leaving the medium-sized home.

"Do you think you got what you were looking for?" Jack asks as the front door shuts behind him, following after Daniel and Peggy towards the car that they brought to the Wildds' home.

"Yes," Peggy says, shaking the manila folder in her hand slightly as she opens the door to the backseat of the car, as Jack was the one that drove them there.


End file.
